


The Miseducation of Romanadvoratrelundar (or Two Cobblemice in One Snug Hole)

by biichan



Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M, Teacher-Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-12
Updated: 2008-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biichan/pseuds/biichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His future self's words were blunt and to the point: "Seduce Romanadvoratrelundar."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Miseducation of Romanadvoratrelundar (or Two Cobblemice in One Snug Hole)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LizBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizBee/gifts).



> Beta read by ionlylurkhere.

His future self's words were blunt and to the point: "Seduce Romanadvoratrelundar."

Braxiatel blinked. "Now? She's not even reached her first century. I—we—could get into some trouble if we were caught."

His future self raised an eyebrow. "You do realize that breaking the laws of time on a repeated basis will guarantee us a longer holiday on Shada than seducing a dozen minors, right?"

"Of course," said Braxiatel, slightly annoyed at the tone he was taking with himself. "I just don't understand the urgency." Braxiatel frowned—he hoped that something wasn't going to _happen_ to Romanadvoratrelundar. He felt rather proprietorial toward her. More than any other student he'd tutored over the centuries, she was something special.

"If you don't seduce her now," said his future self grimly, "our brother will get to her first."

"_Oh_," said Braxiatel. After that, nothing else really needed to be said.

* * *

His future self was gone, but Braxiatel hadn't left; was pacing the length of his quarters.

It wasn't that Braxiatel didn't feel a certain...affection...for Romanadvoratrelundar. He did. She was a beautiful child and amazingly capable for her age. He'd been quite looking forward to see what she would make of herself once she'd emerged from the tumultuous centuries of her youth and adolescence. And it was true that, legally, she would be deemed old enough to agree to sexual intercourse, if only because the laws governing consent hadn't been changed since the time of Rassilon.

Still. _Still_. It would not benefit his political career if he were found to be diddling a mere infant, even if she had reached both the Ages of Reason and Consent. It would almost certainly put an end to any ambitions toward the presidency, although if even his idiot brother could assume the office...

Braxiatel closed his eyes; imagined his brother's hands at the nape of Romana's neck, thumb stroking roughly as she shuddered in his arms. His wild, irresponsible brother, who'd had a child when he was nothing more than a child himself, who'd been enough of an reckless idiot to merit _exile_.

He was shaking, he realized, in cold anger.

"Political career be damned," he whispered. There were more important things at stake.

* * *

He started off slowly, deliberately. If he was going to do this thing, if he was going to risk everything for it, he would do it _right_.

He started with the odd unwarranted compliment, then progressed to the occasional double entendre. Then the accident touches. Then the deliberate. When Romana allowed him to place his hand on her shoulder, so very dangerously close to her neck, Braxiatel knew it was time to put the final stage of his plan into action.

The final stage of his plan was simplicity in itself. All it required was to let a certain volume of his personal library accidentally end up in the stack of books he'd set aside for Romana to take home to study.

* * *

"I've finished with the reading, Tutor Braxiatel," Romana informed him the minute he shut the door behind him. He hadn't expected to find her in his office, but it wasn't an unpleasant surprise, not by far. She'd piled the books on his desk. The pillow-book was on top. Her voice was too casual for its placement not to be deliberate.

"I see," said Braxiatel, keeping his voice neutral. He'd already planned to say that the inclusion of the pillow-book had been pure accident if need be. Perhaps she would even believe it.

She looked up at him, frowning slightly. "Are you proposing a theoretical exploration on the subject of anatomy?"

Braxiatel looked at her with studied casualness. "Are you interested in such a study?"

"Perhaps," said Romana. She turned her head to study the painting on Braxiatel's wall: it showed naked woman engaged in coitus with the white bird that the people of Sol III had named "swan." It was an original, of course. He'd saved it from being burned for obscenity and kept it in his private chambers until very recently. (Oddly enough, the painting it had replaced—one of a minor Taran monarch on her coronation day—had resembled a slightly older version of Romana.)

"I liked Whispering Flutterwings," she said finally.

"Oh," said Braxiatel.

"And Vortisaurs In Flight."

"Ah," said Braxiatel.

"And Two Cobblemice In One Snug Hole."

"Erm. Yes. One of the ones that required a third party, wasn't it?"

"Oh. Yes. True. Well, it's all just theoretical." Romana pursed her lips. "What do you think about The Wind Through the Kaden-Wood Trees Blows Softly? I thought the diagrams for that one were really quite interesting. Don't you think it looks... challenging?"

Braxiatel raised an eyebrow. "Are you proposing a practical exploration?"

"Weren't you hoping I would?" Romana asked him, the mirth in her eyes belying her grave expression. "Really, Tutor Braxiatel, you only needed to ask me. I would have said yes. Haven't you realized I would do anything for you?"

She really was _such_ a child, to be making such promises. It was a good thing, Braxiatel thought as he brushed his lips softly against her cheek, that she was _his_.

**Author's Note:**

> Written because LizBee asked me for 500 words or more of Romana/Braxiatel.
> 
> The painting in Braxiatel's office is Michelangelo's lost _Leda and the Swan_.


End file.
